Mirandote de Lejos D&H
by adi.roldan
Summary: OneShot, Draco ve a Hermione, pero jamas de cerca, sera que lo lograra? Postead!


Hola!!! Ya hace unos cuantos dias estoy en esta "web" y pues ayer en un reto que se hacia en otro foro escribi esto, me han dicho que es un one-shot muy bueno, yo no se, la verdad a mi me encanto cuando lo escribi y espero que les guste a bastantes, tanto como me gusto a mi...

Es un Dramione en donde debo decirles deben llevarle el hilo, es cortisimo pero muy especial...

* * *

**_Mirándote__ de lejos…D/H._**

_By Adi Felton_

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Como me ocurrió esto? Como es posible que yo, el gran Draco Malfoy llegara a caer en el abismo? Como es posible que me haya enamorado de ti, mi sangre sucia? Como ocurrió? Eso trato de recordar…y todavía no comprendo que ocurrió…como sucedió…_

_Hace ya mucho tiempo que te observo, se que no esta bien, y se que un día podrás ser tu la que este muerta entre mis manos, bañada en sangre, o simplemente muerta por mi varita…a pesar de eso te seguiré amando…y el día que ocurra eso te seguiré observando desde lejos…como ayer, como ahora…como siempre._

_La verdad es que creo que siempre te ame, Hermione…pero jamás lo aceptare frente a alguien que no sea yo, me costo meses aceptarlo yo solo, te imaginas que será si te lo llego a decir de frente? Que será de mi? De mi casa? De mi familia? De mi padre? O mejor aun…de ti?_

_Soy un hombre…y como tal tengo errores, y tu Hermione eres mi error, el haberme enamorado de ti fue mi error, y ahora que te veo frente a mi se que no será posible jamás quitarte de mi mente…siempre estarás aquí, y yo siempre estaré condenado a ti…_

_Entras nuevamente a las mazmorras, ya tenia diez minutos esperándote…puedes creerlo? Diez minutos! Ayer solo logre aguantar 2 y por suerte para mi entraste a la sala en ese momento, pero ahora logre un record…_

_Te veo pasar frente a mi, cortando el aire, alejándote de mi…tomas asiento junto a Potter y Weasly y yo aquí…como un pendejo…mirándote…creo que mi suerte no puede ser peor, sabes porque? Te amo mucho y se que en un momento me tocara cobrar tu vida y nombrarla mía, y ponerla en mi lista…y no se que haré ese día, simplemente moriré…_

_Aun desde aquí logro captar el olor de tu suave esencia, esa que tanto me gusta…sabes a…fresas?...el olor invade mi mente y yo volteo a mi pergamino, veo nuevamente una pequeña carta que tengo allí y la tomo…que es esta pequeña y linda carta? Es lo único que me ata a ti, Hermione…_

_Recuerda el día de el baile de San Valentín?...bueno ese día yo era tu príncipe, no habían mascaras, no habían problemas…no había nada, solos tu y yo…pensando, creyendo…y días después mientras aun nos mandábamos cartas tu me sorprendiste en la biblioteca a punto de mandarte otra de nuestras cartas, recuerdo cuando tus ojos se llenaron de lagrima, y cuando tu me abofeteaste…y me miraste como lo haces ahora…en este momento…con tristeza…_

_Tristeza…_

_Que es la tristeza mi Hermione sino uno de los mayores sufrimientos que se aplico el hombre? Crees que tu, mi ángel, mereces sufrir en este mundo solo por una carta?...te pido que no lo hagas…no llores mas…solo sonríe, solo disfruta, solo vive, aunque sea al lado de tus amigos, hazlo…_

_Has notado que desde ese día no les molesto? Has notado que jamás les volví a decir comadreja y cara-rajada? Que desde ese día que nos encontraron en la biblioteca y tu llorabas, no me defendí cuando ellos me mandaron inconciente a la enfermería? Lo has hecho? O cada uno de mis esfuerzos es en vano? O cada uno de mis suspiros por ti es un algo mas que se lleva el viento? Lo has hecho?_

_Te has dado cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo mi vista esta en ti? Creo que si lo has hecho, porque volteas a mi, me has mirado lentamente, pero no dices ni haces nada…solo me miras…tus ojos han perdido la vida que te caracteriza cuando me miras…porque, Hermione?_

_No se que hacer ya…no se que pensar ya…solo se que en realidad nada se…es verdad, creo que cuando Sócrates dijo esa celebre frase tenia razón…"solo se que nada se", es verdad, porque yo en este momento solo se, que no se absolutamente nada…extraño, no? Tú sabes todo, sabes de todo y yo aquí, lo único que se es que te amo, pero no puedo acercarme a ti…_

_Tu vista se ha bajado y frente a __la mirada sorprendida de todos te has levantado de tu asiento y has salido corriendo de el salón…Potter y Weasly han intentado detenerte y Snape los ha mandado al carajo, lo único que escuche al verte salir fue la orden de Snape diciéndome que te fuera a buscar…_

_oOoOoOo_

_Ya llevo mas de la mitad del colegio y no hay nada de ti, nada…ya no se a donde ir…fui hasta en la biblioteca pero no estabas allí…creo que deberé ir a la torre de astronomía, tal vez estés allí…quien sabe?_

_Entro despacio y te veo allí, a la orilla de la baranda, estas llorando, tu respiración me lo demuestra…y el movimiento de tu cuerpo a cada temblor me lo dice también…me acerco a ti y te abraso por detrás…te dejas envolver en mi abraso pero sabes quien soy, y yo se que lo sabes, aun así no me importa…_

_-Porque lo hiciste?-me susurras suavemente y en verdad me dejas sorprendido, no se que hacer, no se que decirte…es que no entiendes que te amo y me es muy difícil dejarte…ese día fue mi única oportunidad de estar contigo y la aproveche y ahora te extraño…es como cuando te cortas…lo haces y te queda el vicio, quieres ver nuevamente tu sangre correr por tu muñeca, así me ocurre…_

_-Porque te amo…-te conteste, no se de donde salio mi voz, pero hable y tu no has dicho nada, solo has estado callado y me has alejado un poco de ti, ahora me ves con los ojos llorosos y no me dices nada mas, solo observo las lagrimas bajar por tus sonrosadas mejillas, pero no hago nada…que debo hacer si jamás en mi vida he ayudado a alguien?_

_-No llores…_

_Eso es lo único que puedo decir, no creo que pueda decir algo mas pues mi voz se ha ido, tú te la has llevado…y ahora todo lo que me queda es mi corazón, el latido que tiene y la velocidad con la que va en este momento…_

_Me vuelvo a acercar a ti pero tu te alejas y mis ojos aunque no lo quiera se ponen tristes…las lagrimas llegan a ellos pero no permito que salgan, solo te observo y espero que no hagas nada que no debes…te tomo el rostro con mi mano derecha y tu la detienes, lo observas lentamente y ves lo que esta en el…una marca, fresca, pura, limpia…la tocas con tu dedo índice y me miras a los ojos…entiendes inmediatamente que ocurrió pero no dices nada, solo te levantas la manga de tu brazo y veo, observo lo que esta allí y mi corazón empequeñece…mi voz regresa._

_-Que te has hecho?_

_No contestas pero yo se la respuesta, el día que me encontraste escribiendo tu carta yo te tome de ese brazo y no tenias nada…has estado tratando de quitarte la vida desde el día en que descubri__ste que era yo?...mi corazón empequeñece aun mas pero no puedo hacer nada…me alejo de ti y te observo lentamente…perdóname…de verdad…jamás quise hacerlo._

_-Nunca más te vuelvas a lastimar…_

_Es todo lo que logro decir después de el susto que me has dado, no quiero que te lastimes mas, si para eso me debo ir, alejar, lo haré…me alejare lo mas que pueda de ti, si sientes que hago mal jamás te volveré a ver, aunque me duela el alma no lo haré…será libre desde ahora, pues no te quiero tener atada a mi…_

_Me acerco lentamente a ti, de seguro será la ultima vez…poso mis labios en los tuyos y nos besamos, un beso limpio, puro, de amor…me separo lentamente de ti y las lagrimas en tu crecen mas, no quiero verte sufrir, porque sufres cuando estoy cerca de ti?_

_Sueltas tu brazo de mi y pasas de largo a mi lado aun con las lagrimas en tus ojos…me empujas con el hombro, pero no volteare a ver, no lo haré, simplemente te dejare ir, lejos de aquí, porque no te quiero tener atada a mi._

_Hoy recuerdo ese precioso día que pasamos, lo recordaras? El día de San Valentín, tu estabas preciosa y yo me enamore de ti y lo acepte…recuerdo cuando recorrí tu cuerpo con mis manos, cuando bese tus labios, cuando gemiste en mi, deliraste por mi…_

_Recuerdo cuando fui yo quien te hizo mujer, fui un tirano contigo, siendo lo que mas preciabas, como fui capaz de quitártelo sabiendo que no era el que amabas…sabiendo que tu simplemente estabas enamorado de una mascara…_

_Ahora ese recuerdo no importa, solamente veo como la sangre corre en mi brazo, lentamente este deja de moverse y me pesa, inmediatamente cae y no lo puedo mover mas…que ocurre…sea posible que lo haya logrado? Veo que la sangre sale y sale y no puedo hacer nada, más bien no deseo hacer nada…_

_Viví__ una mala vida, no merezco nada de lo que tuve, no te merecí a ti, no merecí tu amor y mucho menos tu infancia…te quite tu infancia, te quite lo que mas preciabas y me odio por ello, por eso desde ahora me iré de aquí y lo único que haré será…_

_-Mirarte desde lo lejos…_

* * *

Bueno, creo que sera hasta la proxima cuando nos leamos o por lo menos hasta que suba el siguiente capi de Mi Carcel...Tu Carcel, ok?

Cuidaos mucho y posteadme a lo lindo...kisses.

Apretad el boton "GO" y todos los elfitos y duendes seran felices! XD...


End file.
